1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal panel, a scanning circuit and a method for generating angle waves, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel, a scanning circuit and a method can generate angle waves by using a voltage dividing manner.
2. Related Art
By transmitting start signals (i.e., gate driving signal) to gate lines of a typical liquid crystal panel respectively, semiconductor channel layers of thin film transistor (TFT) elements can be energized to control a suitable charge time of liquid crystal units corresponding to the gate lines, and then each pixel data signal is transmitted from a source electrode to a drain electrode through the energized semiconductor channel layer so as to charge the liquid crystal units. When the liquid crystal units are charged, the waveforms of the start signals are deformed because the number of the liquid crystal units is gradually increased so as to cause the start signals to be affected by an electrical impedance of the increased liquid crystal units. The deformed waves of the start signals can cause electrical charges to be different when the liquid crystal units are charged. Thus, an angle wave module is disposed between a timing controller and a gate driving circuit by a supplier, and the angle wave module is adapted to generating angle waves at the start signals, whereby the affection of the electrical impedance of the increased liquid crystal units is decreased, voltage waveforms of standard work signals which is provided to the liquid crystal units are kept, and the electrical charges can be balanced when the liquid crystal units are charged.
In order to generating angle waves, the voltage of the start signal at a high voltage level is changed in a discharging manner by the angle wave module, and a discharging slope can be controlled by designing resistors and capacitors. However, the electrical energy of the start signal can be consumed and not fully utilized during the discharging process, and thus the energy-saving requirement of a green product cannot be met at present and in the future.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a scanning circuit and a method, which can fully utilize the electrical energy of the gate driving signals, generate angle waves and be capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.